


Worth more than that

by mikey_the_geek



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Soft Ben, more comfort tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikey_the_geek/pseuds/mikey_the_geek
Summary: Callum experiences homophobia with Ben and struggles to cope.Ben helps
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 25





	Worth more than that

**Author's Note:**

> I feel rubbish so I’m writing fluff

Callum knows about homophobia obviously his dad is homophobic but since he came out he hasn’t really experienced it. 

That all changed one random Friday night with Ben.

It had been a great night a few drinks, kisses with Ben at a table near the back of the Vic just enjoying the quiet. 

He should of noticed the looks that the woman was giving them. Dirty disproving looks like their very being was personally offending her. 

“Do you wanna get another babe” asked Ben after glancing at the time. 

“nah best not gotta go to the station tomorrow”

“Oh yeah? saving the locals from the evil Mitchell family are you?”

Laughing Callum stood up and reached for his boyfriends hand as they walked past the women’s table , she stopped them with a polite “excuse me”

Callum slowed his walking to a stop and Ben close behind still holding his hand stood next to him. 

“Yes miss do you need anything” Callum ever polite. 

“ Do you think that it’s acceptable to be acting like this in front of children you could remove their childhood with this evil.”

Ben stiffened slightly and Callum’s breath turned shaky. 

“I’m sorry lady but I’m not following you” Ben snapped he was on high alert now he had noticed Callum’s change and wanted to get his boyfriend away quick. 

The woman smiled “you know this whole gay thing it’s morally wrong you are showing these people your illness, and your not even ashamed what message will this show to innocent children”

Rolling his eyes Ben snapped back “the only illness is you lady now get the fuck out of this place before I throw you out you ugly hag”

Squeezing his boyfriends hand Ben sighed as the lady made no effort to move and pushing Callum slightly towards the exit as soon as they were a bit away from the pub he rounded on his boyfriend holding the sides of his face gently. 

“You know babe everything she said was bullshit you know that right” 

Callum nodded feeling drained “it just took me by surprise I wasn’t expecting it that’s all”

Ben smiled as he kissed Callum gently “fuck their views” he whispered “I know our love is true they can’t change that” 

Callum smiled his light returning to his blue eyes 

“I love you”

“I love you two”


End file.
